My heart just for you
by Felissa Yuuki
Summary: Sekarang bukan lagi milikku berjanjilah padaku akan menjaga dia , aku yakin kau bahagia bersamanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings : cerita yang jelek , abal , dipercepat dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana**

**Mohon reviewnya karena author perlu banyak saran yang banyak , arigatou. **

**No like?dont read!**

**A/n : selamat membaca my heart just for you yaa.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Comfort/hurt and romance**

**By felissa yuuki**

**-My heart just for you-**

**Chaper 1 : prolog**

**Summary : **

**Sekarang dia milikmu , Kau harus janji menjaganya kau tidak boleh menyakitinya. **

**Kamu harus janji kepadaku , I love you.**

:;'-Normal prov-';:

Sepasang bola mata yan lembut tampak berkaca-kaca , ya sepasang bola mata itu milik Hinata .Dia bersedih karena diputuskan pacarnya sendiri yaitu Naruto uzumaki , kini Naruto sudah mempunyai pacar baru yang bernama Sakura. Sungguh Hinata tak menyangka sahabatnya sendirilah yang menjadi pacar baru bagi mantannya. Hinata mencoba tetap tegar , dia menghembuskan nafas dan mulai menulis sebuah surat untuk Naruto yang isinya,

_"Dear...Naruto terima kasih karena kau sempat mengisi hari-hariku selama beberapa bulan, tadinya aku tak percaya kau memutuskanku dan lebih memilih Sakura. Setelah aku intropeksi diriku sendiri semua yang kamu katakan benar kau memag pantas bersanding bersama Sakura._

_Sekali lagi terimakasih Naruto uzumaki_

_Love , you_

_Hinata hyuga."_

Hinata melipat surat tersebut dia memberikan surat itu kepada Sakura.

Sakura pun berkata"Hinata-_chan _surat apa itu?"tanya Sakura bingung , "berikanlah surat itu untuk Naruto-_kun _ ya sakura-chan dan selamat ya sakura kau telah menjadi pacar baru Naruto" Hinata menjawab dan mencoba untuk tersenyum kepada Sakura. Sakura mengagguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Hinata sambil berlalu dari hadapan Hinata.

Sepulang sekolah...

Hinata langsung berlari ke rumahnya begitu sampai Hinata tak mengucapkan"_ta__daima _atau aku pulang" , mamanya hanya dapat menggeleg-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya. Begitu sampai di kamarnya Hinata langsung menumpahkan semua isi hatinya , hingga terdengar suara "Hinata-_sama _ada surat untukmu dari Naruto" kata sang pelayan sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat perlahan membuka surat itu dengan hati-hati dan membacanya ,

_" terimakasih atas nasehatmu Hinata dan aku juga minta maaf karena telah mengecewakanmu_

_Naruto uzumaki to Hinata hyuga"_

Suratnya hanya sesingkat itu? Hinata tak percaya begitu sigkatnya Naruto menulis surat untuknya berbeda pada saat mereka masih berpacaran.

"Ayolah Hinata kau bisa melupakannya..." keluh Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Sore harinya...

Sore hari ini, Hinata memutuskan untuk bersepeda sore hari ini untuk refreshing , Hinata juga mengajak Ino untuk menemaninya bersepeda. Saat Ino dan Hinata bersepeda mereka melihat Sakura dan Naruto sedang duduk di dekat taman sambil memakan es krim berdua, hati Hinata seakan meleleh air matanya juga mulai ikut turun dari pelupuk matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Flashback..._

_Sebelum masuk kelas 7-2 Naruto sering mengajak Hinata bermain di taman dekat sekolah. Naruto juga sering memetik bunga ditaman itu untuk Hinata. Hingga akhirnya , "maaf Hinata aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita selama ini" suara Naruto sangat berat untuk mengatakannya dan mau tak mau Hinata menerima keputusannya_

_Flashback off..._

.

.

.

.

.

Ino tampak geram melihat Hinata menangis karena melihat Naruto dan Sakura bermesraan. Ino menghampiri mereka dan melabraknya "hei... Kalian jangan pacaran disini dong lihatlah Naruto-_kun_ , Hinata-_chan _menangis melihatmu" Ino menampar Naruto dan menyuruh dia pergi. Naruto dan Sakura meninggalkan Ino dan Hinata berdua ditaman tersebut.

"sabarlah Hinata-_chan _semua pasti akan berlalu seperti angin yang berhembus" nasehat Ino sambil memeluk sahabat kesayanganya.

"terimakasih Ino-_chan _kau sahabat terbaik dalam hidupku"sahut Hinata sambil balas memeluk Ino.

Malam harinya...

Ino menginap dirumah Hinata dengan tujuan untuk menenangkan Hinata yang pada saat ini benar-benar putus asa , sebelum Hinata terlelap dia berkata "Ino-_chan _terimakasih atas semua kau lakukan untukku aku menyayangimu sahabatku"Hinata tersenyum bahagia, Ino mengangguk , Ino menyuruh Hinata tidur agar besok tidak bangun kesiangan dan mereka terlelap di ranjang milik Hinata.

Keesokan harinya...

Hinata diberitahu mamanya kalau keluarga hyuga akan makan pagi bersama keluarga uzumaki, Hinata tersentak kaget.

Pagi ini dia didandani dengan cantik hingga semua yang ada di ruang makan terpesona begitu juga Naruto "dia sangat cantik hari in tapi, ah aku sudah memiliki Sakura"gumam Naruto.

Sepertinya makan pagi hari ini terasa sangat hambar bagi Hinata dan Naruto karena sedari tadi mereka hanya terdiam memandangi satu sama lain.

Selesai makan Naruto membisikkan "kau sangat cantik Hinata senang bertemu denganmu lagi" kepada Hinata, "terimakasih Naruto" balas Hinata pipinya bersemu merah.

Naruto sepertinya kembali memiliki perasaan kepada Hinata.

Hinata terdiam ditaman tempat dimana dia biasanya bersama dengan Naruto , semua kenangan itu begitu manis baginya. Semua berjalan begitu cepat , hingga sekarang , semua berubah.

Hinata kembali lagi terisak , dia memang begitu mencintai Naruto "semoga dia menjaga Sakura dengan baik aku tak ingin melihat Sakura memiliki keadaan sepertiku" harap Hinata.

Dia sangat terpukul dengan semua kejadian ini , dia melihat banyak kenangan terukir di taman ini,. Disini tempat dimana Naruto menyatakan cintanya dan juga tempat Naruto memutuskannya.

Hinata pun pulang kerumahnya untuk memulai hari esok dan berharap besok lebih baik dari hari hinata menyimpulkan bahwa cinta tak harus rumit kadang kita harus polos seperti anak kecil dan berkata "aku sayang kamu" walau kita sendiri tak tau maknanya apa ,kini bagi Hinata itulah cinta.

Keesokan harinya...

Sensei menyuruh semua murid duduk walau sebenarnya belum bel masuk , ternyata ada seorang lelaki yang membuat Hinata erkejut ternyata ia Sasuke Uchiha anak bungsu dari keluarga uchiha itu bersekolah disini?

"Baiklah Sasuke kau bisa duduk disebelah Hinata"seru sensei yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

?...

* * *

A/n : huahhh... maaf ya prolognya pendek maklum author barusekaliini menulis cerita dengan genre romance and hurt

Di mohon reviewnya yaa.

Oh ya,cerita ini sendiri author ambil dari kisah nyata seseorang

Maaf jika ceritanya abal yaa, typo dimana-mana

Kalian bisa memangil author yuuki

Bisa kalian memberi saran pada yuuki kan? *nunjukkin puppy Eyes*

Kalau bisa tolong yaa.

Hinata : apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke?

Yuuki :ada deh *ngeldekin*

Hinata : *nangis kencang*

Yuuki : sudah Hinata jangan menangis yaa mending kita mohon review dari para readers

Hinata : baiklah.

Yuuki dan Hinata : ok selamat membaca dan mohon review ya readers , arigatou.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n : Bagi yang sudah views cerita ini terimakasih , lain kali kalian mungkin bisa me-review cerita Yuuki , walau yang baru review hanya 1 tapi ngak apa-apa , langsung saja ya kita balas review dulu.**

**"Balas review"**

**Akiko nagato : arigatou akiko-**_**chan **_**, aku harap kau menyukai chapter yang ke-2 ini , dan selamat membaca.**

**Aoi : terimakasih atas sarannya aoi-**_**chan , arigatou. **_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Warnings : alur terlalu cepat dan typo yang berebaran.**

**No like?Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Comfort/hurt and romance**

**By Felissa Yuuki**

**:;'-My Heart Just For You-';:**

**Summary :**

**sekarang dia milikmu , kau harus janji menjaganya dan kau tidak boleh menyakitinya ,**

**Kamu harus janji kepadaku , I love you**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya...**

**"Baiklah Sasuke kau bisa duduk disebelah Hinata"seru Sensei yang membuyarkan lamunanku.**

**?...**

**Chapter 2 : sorry for all , Sasuke**

"Ohayou , Hyuga-san" sapa Sasuke , Hinata tampak tersipu malu mendengar itu , hingga dia hanya membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan senyuman.

Dari kejauhan...

Naruto tampak menggeram melihat Hinata dan Sasuke tampak bersenda gurau entah mengapa perasaan cemburu datang menghantuinya walau kini dia bukan siapa-siapa Hinata lagi.

"Naruto?kau kenapa?sejak tadi kau tampak melamun" tanya Sakura heran , "Hn?ah tidak , aku hanya merasa todak enak badan hari ini" balas Naruto gugup.

Setiap hari Sasuke terus mendekati Hinata , hal ini membuat Hinata mengingat semua kejadiannya bersama Naruto dan itu juga membuat Hinata trauma.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sasuke sangat dekat dengan Hinata ,

"Hinata apakah besok malam kamu mau pergi ke tokyo tower bersamaku?"Sasuke bertanya dengan sedikit rasa gugup pada Hinata,

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak dan berkata dengan lembut "Baiklah aku akan pergi kesana bersamamu besok Sasuke".

Keesokan malamnya...

"Kemana perginya Sasuke kenapa sampai jam segini ia belum datang?"Hinata tampak resah karena hingga saat ini Sasuke belum juga datang , tiba-tiba handphone Hinata berdering hinata pun cepat-cepat mengangkatnya dan ternyata telepon itu dari Sakura karena penasaran Hinata pun mengangkatnya :

_"Hallo Sakura-chan , ada apa?" tanya Hinata , "mmm... Hinata-chan? Bisakah kamu pergi ke taman dekat rumah Sasuke-kun?" Sakura balik bertanya kepada Hinata tapi dengan nada sedikit khawatir , "Bisa saja tapi ada apa?"Hinata jadi bertambah heran ,"Sebenarnya disini ada Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun mereka berdua bertengkar hanya karena merebutkanmu , cepatlah datang Hinata-chan" Sakura menyahut dengan lirih . Tanpa basa-basi Hinata pun langsung bergegas ke taman tersebut._

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju taman dekat rumah Sasuke , Hinata terus saja menangis dia tak percaya Naruto masih cemburu kepada Hinata yang sekarang bukanlah siapa-siapanya lagi . "Naruto-_kun_ mengapa kau masih tetap cemburu padaku?" bisik Hinata

Sesampainya di taman...

Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas baku hatam antara Sasuke dan Naruto , di depannya juga terlihat Sakura yang sedang menangis melihat kejadian itu.

"Hinata_-chan?_ Akhirnya kau datang juga , kumohon hentikanlah mereka karena hanya kau yang bisa menghentikan mereka" seru Sakura dengan memelas , 'hmmm... Baiklah demi kau Sakura-_chan_ aku akan menghentikan mereka berdua" sahut Hinata yang tak tega melihat Sakura menangis.

Hinata melerai mencoba melerai Sasuke dan Naruto , hingga mereka berhenti. Naruto mendengus kesal melihat kedatangan Hinata dan mendesis "dasar wanita aneh" desisan itu memperlihatkan rasa kesal yang mendalam , Hinata hanya tertunduk "hei rambut durian kau bisa kan tidak menyakiti Hinata , dan asal kau tau aku mencintainya,... Ya aku mencintai Hinata dengar itu baik-baik , ayo Hinata kita pergi dari sini!" suara Sasuke terdengar sangat mengejutkan bagi Naruto , akh rasa cemburu, sedih ,dll. Bercampur aduk di dalam hati Naruto dengan langkah berat dan menggenggam tangan Sakura , Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke berdua saja.

"Sasuke-_kun_ menyukaiku?tenanglah Naruto-_kun_ aku tak akan menerima cintanya jika nanti dia menyatakan cintanya padaku , aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan selalu menunggumu disini" batin Hinata di dalam hatinya

Di dalam mobil Sasuke...

"Hinata apa kau tadi mendengar kata-kataku?" tanya Sasuke , "mmm... Aku lupa Sasuke-_kun _, memang apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Hinata gugup walau Hinata sebenarnya tau apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata-_chan _apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?" ungkapan kata-kata dari mulut Sasuke inilah yang membuat Hinata sedikit canggung dia sangat bingung untuk membalas pertanyaan si bungsu dari uchiha ini.

"uh.., Sasuke-_kun _tampaknya aku masih harus berpikir tentang masalah ini dan sebaiknya kita tak usah pergi ke tokyo tower aku agak tak enak badan"Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan menundukkan kepalanya tak ingin melihat wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menuruti permintaan Hinata dan mengantarkan gadis lembut itu ke rumah keluarga Hyuga.

Begitu sampai dirumah Hinata sangat bingung dia tampak mondar-mandir di beranda kamarnya akh dia masih cukup trauma dengan kejadian cintanya dengan Naruto.

_Flashback on..._

_"aku mencintaimu Hinata-chan aku berjanji akan melindungimu" Naruto memegang tangan lembut Hinata , Hinata hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan dan tersenyum dengan Naruto _

_Beberapa mingu kemudian..._

_"Hinata aku harap kau menerima keputusan ini,,,,, aku ingin ptus denganmu dan merajut hubunganku lebih jauh dengan Sakura" kata-kata yang singkat tapi cukup untuk membuat Hinata tercengang,_

_Flashback off..._

Hinata sudah bertekat untuk menolak perasaan Sasuke , walau berat tapi ini cukup menenangkan baginya "sorry for all Sasuke" desis Hinata.

#to be countinue#

* * *

Hallo readers bertemu lagi dengan yuuki maaf kalau ceritanya sedikit , yuuki sangat sibuk sekolah untung-untung yuuki masih sempat melanjutkan fict maaf juga jika ceritanya pendek.

Keep or delete?

Hinata : bagaimana ini yuu-_chan?_ Fict akan dilanjutkan?

Yuuki : iya Hinata , wait okay? I want go to study!

Hinata : okay.

Mohon reviews readers , arigatou.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n : ketemu lagi dengan author yuuki disini :D , kita lanjut ya chapter ini tolong reviewsnya yaa :( , ok tanpa basa-basi yuuki lanjutkan ya tapi sebelumnya yuuki mau balas reviews dulu ya , arigatou.

^Balas reviews^

Akiko nagato : akiko-_chan _terimakasih karena telah reviews cerita ku ini semoga ceritaku makin lama terus membaik ya sahabatku? Aku akan terus memperbaiki cerita ku ini , arigatou akiko.

Warnings : typo dimana-mana dan alur kecepatan.

^^My Heart just For you^^

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Hurt/comfort & romance

By Felissa Yuuki

Summary :

Sekarang dia milikmu , kau harus menjaganya tak boleh menyakitinya

Kau harus janji padaku , I love you.

Chapter sebelumnya...

Hinata sudah berekat untuk menolak Sasuke , walau berat tapi cukup menenangkan baginya "sorry for all Sasuke" desis Hinata.

Chapter 3 : goodbye all

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata , Hinata pun membukannya dan ternyata seorang pelayannya memberikan surat kepadanya dan langsung bergegas pergi lagi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"To Hinata Hyuga from Kaa-san & Tou-saan"Hinata terkejut melihat tulisan itu , memang orang tuannya sedang berada di Suna tapi untuk apa mereka mengirim surat kepadanya? Hinata pun langsung membuka surat itu yang isinya :

_Anakku Hinata ..._

_Kami mempunyai sebuah masalah kami harus menetap diSuna dan ada kemungkinan kita akan pindah dari Konoha ke Suna , kami ingin kau memilih Hinata jika kau ingin tetap di Konoha / kau ingin ikut kami di Suna? Jika kamu ingin ikut ke Suna ikutlah pergi ke Suna bersama kakakmu Neji lusa jika kau ingin menetap kami akan mengirimkan sejumlah uang untuk keperluanmu disana._

_To Hinata Hyuga ..._

Hinata sangat bingung memilih apa , semalaman ini ia terus memikirkannya dan dia mendapatkan sebuah keputusan , apa keputusannya?lihat saja lusa nanti.

Keesokan harinya...

Ino sibuk bergosip ria , Hinata hanya tersenyum dengan gosip-gosip yang dibicarakan Ino , hingga Sasuke datang wajah Hinata langsung berubah pucat ia tak ingin Sasuke menanyakan hal kemarin malam dan, "Hinata?bagaimana kau mau jadi kekasihku?tanya Sasuke tak sabar tapi Hinata dengan cepat menggeleng arti dia tak ingin menjadi kekasih Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke pucat pasi mendengarnya ia menggeram kesal dan meninggalkan Hinata berdua dengan Ino.

Ino menggerutkan wajahnya ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi , tapi melihat kondisi Hinata kini yang ingin menangis tak tega rasanya untuk bertanya seperti itu jadi kini Ino hanya dapat memberi semangat untuk Hinata.

Disisi lain sekolah...

Naruto tampak sangat kesal dan cemburu dengan kejadian semalam dan karena tadi malam juga ia putus dengan Sakura, karena ternyata Sakura lebih menyayangi Sasuke , kini bukan lagi ia yang menyakiti Hinata , baginya sekarang Hinata lah yang menyakitinya. Sejak kemarin malam Naruto mencoba sms & telepon Hinata tampak apa hasilnya?Hinata tak mau mengankatnya.

Hinata sudah memberitahu Ino kalau besok dia akan pindah ke Suna , Ino menatap Hinata dengan wajah kecewa. Dan hari ini dua sahabat ini pergi berjalan-jalan sepuasanya. Dan Ino menyempatkan diri untuk menginap dirumah Hinata .

Keesokan harinya...,

Hinata hari ini berpamitan dulu dengan Senseinya , lalu ia menatap sekolahnya itu "Sekolah ini adalah tempat dimana aku mengukir semua kenangan dan juga mendapatkan cinta pertamaku , I love you Konoha". Hinata tersenyum melihat semua kejadian itu , dan membayangkan semua kejadian yang telah dialami , "Goodbye all"hela Hinata.

^^the end^^

A/n : hallo readers ini adalah chapter terakhir , nanti kalian bertemu dengan yuuki lagi di next story judulnya?rahasia ^^ . Mungkin cerita selanjutnya adalah cerita yuuki sebelum hiatus untuk UN , ok yuuki minta reviewsnya yang banyak ya^^ , arigatou.


End file.
